el diario de Blaze
by wgatitos
Summary: este es el diario donde Blaze anota todo lo que le pasa día a día
1. la chica nueva

Estaba yo en una tarde de verano caminando en una extraña ciudad -¿Cómo es posible haberme metido en esta?... bueno no debe tardarse en venir-

-eh hola Blaze tiempo sin verte mi querida sobrina ¿Cómo estás?- bien, gracias tía.. am ¿dónde estaremos esta noche?- pues en mi casa.. ah ya se no conoces a nadie y te da vergüenza vivir con tu tía después de la muerte de tus padres, pues no importa te presentare a unos chicos después de que lleguemos a la casa, ¿no crees que es interesante?-bueno tía no creo que tengas que recordarme la muerte de mis padres y segundo como quieres que me parezca interesante conocer la gente después que en tu infancia solo te agradaba tu familia debido a un accidente, eso te parece interesante!- tranquilízate se que no de vi decirte eso por favor discúlpame – tranquila tía creo que será divertido conocer a "mis nuevos amigos-pus venga vámonos-


	2. esto es increíble, no lo creo

**Capitulo 2: "esto es increíble, no lo creo"**

Cuando llegamos a la casa de mi tía (Flora) me presento a unos amigos súper gentiles de mi misma edad. Eran: Tails, es el cerebro del grupo (aunque es súper tierno y cariñoso) Sonic, el líder del grupo (bueno…no creo que sea un buen líder) Amy, la chica del grupo (creo que está un poco celosa pero no me importa) Silver, el erizo del futuro (le llaman así pero no se porque) y por ultimo Shadow, el darketo del grupo (no sé porque es amigo de gente tan simpática, después lo descubriremos) –hey Blaze, vamos a ir a tomar algo- dijeron los muchachos, bueno, después de todo ya soy una de ellos


	3. el colegio

**Capitulo 3: "el colegio"**

El primer día en el colegio no fue del todo bien (primero un balón incrustado en tu cara no es del todo cómodo) pero todo estuvo interesante, pero hay un problema, es el chico que se llama Silver, para aclarar ¡NO ME GUSTA!, es un poco extraño y creo que le cambian los ojos de color ¡ES COMPLETAMENTE EXTRAÑO! Pero no se… tal vez el tenga que ver algo muy importante con migo


	4. matemáticas, que horror

**Capitulo 4 "matemáticas ¨que horror¨**

Ustedes saben que toda pesadilla es horrible pero después todo acaba, sin embargo hay una pesadilla que nunca acaba… ¡LAS MATEMÁTICAS!. Eso es lo peor del mundo y espero que algún día pasara aquella pesadilla aunque, claro, es solo un sueño que no se hará realidad.

-hey Blaze, ¿Qué estas delirando?- me dijo una voz desconocida

-amm… nada y por cierto ¿Quién eres tú?-

-eso no importa pero ¿qué tiene las matemáticas que no te gustan?- me pregunto

-matemáticas, pff… por favor, ¿a quién le gustan las mates?- le pregunte

-yo sé a quién le gustan…- me respondió

-¿a si? ¿a quién?- le interrumpí inmediatamente

- a Tails-

-pues claro, el es muy inteligente, pero a el no le gustan, solo las utiliza, además no eres nadie paya mi y sabes. ¡Me voy!

Estoy pensando en quién es esa para decirme que hacer o que gustarme, acaso no sabe que cada uno tiene libertad para decir sí o no

-oye Blaze ¿estás bien?- me pregunto Tails al verme hablando sola

-¿ah? Un poco de ira pero bien-


	5. amor, por que a mi?

**Capitulo 4 "amor ¿Por qué a mí?"**

¿A ustedes no les ha pasado que por más que intentes negar el amor siempre llega a ti?, pero no como el amor de una madre o algo así, sino el amor de un chico al que ni siquiera conoces bien y tu quedas confundida y con ganas de suicidarte, pues como les conté anteriormente SILVER se ha enamorado de mi (bueno no es que no me guste pero bueno) ya somos novios, PERO Sonic y Shadow (son mis amigos) están detrás de mi todo el tiempo y eso no está nada bien. AH! Por cierto, Amy esta vigilándome todo el día como una loca, creo que esta celosa porque le gusto a Sonic y ella no (*risas*)

-hey Blaze ¿Qué andas pensado ahora?- me dijo la misma voz que parecía conocer

-primero, ¿TU QUIEN RAYOS ERES? Y ¿Qué haces aquí?- respondí asustada

-tranquila solo soy tu conciencia humana y me llamo Cali-

-¡¿QUEE?!, esto no es posible, ¿Cómo vas a ser eso?- Salí corriendo asustada

-¡ABRE LA PUERTA POR FAVOR!- grite entre sollozos frente la puerta de Silver

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo el al salir

-¡es ella de nuevo! ¡Solo quiero irme a casa!- le respondí llorando

-tranquila, cálmate y me lo explicas todo- me respondió dándome un abrazo

-como ya te había dicho "la voz" otra vez apareció y me dijo que era mi conciencia y me asuste y Salí corriendo- le dije

-¿pero porque te asustaste?-

-sabe lo que pienso, digo y hago. Por favor ayúdame, no quiero volver a oírla o verla. Tengo miedo- le dije

-tranquila, con migo no te pasara nada- me respondió dándome un abrazo

-gracias- le dije antes de darle un beso en la mejilla

Días después, una mañana normal, estaba yo en mi casillero sacando unos libros cuando:

-ja, ¿creíste que te podrías librar de mi?- dijo Cali

-¿¡qué?! Tu otra vez no!- dije soltando mis libros y dejándolos caer al suelo

-si, volví y esta vez no escaparas-

De repente Silver apareció y me dijo:-tenemos que irnos de aquí- me agarro de la mano y me llevo a su casa –aquí estarás bien-

Tenía los ojos lagrimosos y miraba con melancolía la puerta

-¿estás bien?- me pregunto, me puse a llorar inmediatamente

-solamente extraño a mis padres-

-¿Qué paso con ellos?

-murieron, mi madre murió de cáncer y mi padre murió en la guerra-

-¿de qué guerra hablas?- me pregunto, pero yo no le respondí


End file.
